Ice King Got Your Tongue?
by Interstellar-Punk
Summary: Ice King is at it again! He's kidnapped Princess Bubblegum and not even Finn and Jake can save her this time. So who's their first choice of person to turn to for help? Why Marceline, of course. Fluffy and harmless PB/Marcy one-shot! Enjoy.


"Yo, Marceline! MARCELINE!"

A black mass rolled around in the air, groaning loudly. It was noon, far too early to be woken up.

"Dude! Just break down the door, she'll be all cool with it when we explain whats up!"

Marceline's head popped up at the sound of splintering wood from the front of her house, and feet tromping all over the floor in the living room. "...I'll rip out their spines," she growled silently, her lip curling up to show her fangs.

The vampire queen floated lazily over to her door and latched a cold hand in the doorknob. With a sigh, she yanked it open just as a yellow blur had begun to charge at it.

Jake ran right through the doorway, continuing on with a wild yell until he rammed into the wall on the other side and dropped to the floor with a load groan.

"Alright dweebs! What do you want! Make it quick or I'll turn you into my new front door!"

Jake began to mumble nonsensically from his place on the floor. Marceline ignored him and turned her attention to the other intruder in her house. She stared at Finn with an unamused expression. The boy just stared back at her wide eyed.

"Well?!" She hissed, her arms crossed and her fingers tapping on her arm.

"Oh right! We need your help with Ice King my vampire lady friend!" Finn threw his arms into the air, screaming his request with obnoxious urgency.

Marceline sighed heavily. "Guys...it's Ice King, what the glob could that flake have done that's so bad?"

Jake hopped up from the ground and stumbled back over to Finn's side. "He kidnapped PB!"

"He kidnaps a different princess each week," the Vampire Queen retorted and hovered back over to her bed. She snatched her axe bass from the bed and began mindlessly strumming a tune.

Finn waved his arms around frantically. "YEAH! But now he's trying to dissect Peebles to figure out how princess work and we can't get to him because he's behind a barrier that only immortals can pass!" He yelled in one breath.

Marceline stopped strumming her bass and cocked her head to the side, seeming thoughtful for a moment. "...Alright, I admit, that's way more urgent..I guess." She rolled her eyes and slung her bass across her back.

"Well, you came to the right person if you need an immortal. Lets roll baby cakes!" Marceline pulled a wide brimmed hat and a pair of glove out of a drawer next to her bed and put them on quicker than Finn and Jake could comprehend.

She zipped by the two then, snatching them off the ground as she did so, and flew out of the cave that her house resided in seconds later. It wouldn't take them too long to get to the ice kingdom, specially since they could fly.

A short while later, Marceline flew into the Ice Palace and dropped the two adventurers on the ground. She turned in a circle to examine the Ice King's lair and shook her head. Penguins, penguins and weird mumbo everywhere. "Alright, were to?"

Finn pointed at a door way from the ground that was covered with a light green sheen. "Right in there. Jake and I can't go in though, you're on your own wo-man."

Marceline nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face. It was a rare thing indeed for her to be beating up the Ice King.

She floated nonchalantly over to the enchanted door way, stopping right in front of it. She reached out and experimented by trying to stick her hand through the barrier. To her relief, it went through smooth as silk. She smirked and floated onwards.

"Nice room you got here," She commented lightly as she floated into a smaller room where the Ice King stood with his back turned to her. Marceline's voice must have scared him though, because he yelled and whirled around, his hands glowing with blue light.

"Heeeey! How'd you get past my barrier!" He yelled in outrage, pointing a blue tinged finger at Marceline as if he were accusing her of cheating.

"I don't know, it isn't like vampires are immortal or anything," She commented sarcastically and looked past Ice King, where Princess Bubblegum lay asleep on a table, whole and unharmed. She was relieved that he hadn't started yet.

"I thought they were bluffing when they said they were going to get you..." Ice King admitted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Marceline just stared at him, wondering how big of an idiot this guy could possibly be.

"...Ugh, just hand over Bonni so I can leave you lame-o."

Ice King gasped dramatically, covering his forehead with a hand. "How is Finn friends with someone so cruel!" he cried. "For the insult you have thrown upon me! YOU SHALL EAT ICE!" he screamed, and flung his hand out, pointed icicles hurdling towards Marceline.

The vampire sighed and turned into a black mass that melted to the ground, dodging the ice, only to reform behind the Ice King seconds later.

"Dude, I've got to say, you're horrible at this," she poked his crown of power of his head and laughed at his bemused expression before wacking the Ice King on the head with the flat part of her bass. The wizard giggled like a maniac and crumpled to a heap on his icy palace floor.

Marceline rolled her eyes and turned to Princess Bubblegum, who was just coming to.

"Hey there Bonnibel, does your knight in shining armor get a kiss for your rescue?" She smirked down at Bubblegum, who seemed slightly outraged. The Princess opened her mouth to say something, but it only came out as a bunch of random gibberish.

"Oooh, Ice King got your tongue?" She laughed as Bubblegum sat up and gave her a pointed stare. The princess tried to speak to Marceline again, but the same gibberish came forth. Marceline stared at her, confused, until Bubblegum opened her mouth and pointed at where her tounge used to be.

"Alright, so my joke was pretty ironic there. Where the glob is your tongue Bonnie?" Marceline watched bubblegum hop off the table she had been laying on and march over to the Ice King. She stopped and stared down at him angrily for a moment before swiftly kicking him in the ribs.

"Oooowwwwww, why are you all so mean to me!" Ice King rolled away from Bubblegum and sat up, rubbing a lump on his head.

"Probably because you steal princess tongues," Marceline shrugged, "Speaking of, I think Bonnie here wants hers back." The vampire queen went to hover over Ice King, her axe bass hanging ominously in her hands. Bubblegum only gave an agreeing nod.

Ice King scowled and reached into his blue robes, rummaging around for a second before exclaiming, "AHA!" and brandishing a flat pink blob in the air. Unfortunately, it was covered in lint, hair, and glob knows what else.

Bubblegum stared at the Ice King with a flat expression before pulling out a notepad and a pen that she always kept with her. She scribbled something out and showed it to the two of them. _"You know what, keep it. I'll make a new one..."_ Ice King looked positively delighted.

Marceline rolled around in the air, laughing loudly. "He really did have your tongue!" She cried. The sound of scribbling reached her ears, and she looked down at Bubblegum who had a blush on her face.

_"Shut up and get me out of here!"_ Marceline grinned at the note and plucked Bubblegum off the ground.

With the vampire queen carrying her, Bubblegum was able to pass through the barrier that the Ice King erected. Finn and Jake cheered and ran in circles around Marceline as she continued to float to the exit.

"Where are you going? We should like celebrate since we're all together and stuff!" Finn cheered. Marceline shook her head.

"Nah Dweeb, I'm gonna drop the this one off at the Candy Kingdom and go back to sleep," she grinned down at the boys disappointed face. "I'll come by later tonight and we can rock out though."

That seemed to cheer Finn up exponentially, and he zipped out of the Ice Palace with Jake, whooping and hollering.

Marceline and Bubblegum smiled after them, and then Marceline took off into the sky.

The flight back to the Candy Kingdom was quiet, which was to be assumed seeing as Bubblegum couldn't tank, and writing in flight was a little difficult. As Marceline flew over the city with the monarch in her arms, candy people looked up and cheered for the return of their princess.

Bubblegum tugged on a strand of Marceline's hair to get the vampire lady's attention and shoved the notepad in her line of sight. _"Drop me off on the balcony at the back of the palace."_

"Ugh, I feel like the royal Taxi," Marceline joked. She bristled with a tinge of joy when it enticed a giggle out of the princess. She circled the Palace quickly, hoping to drop Bubblegum off before that creepy peppermint guy could find them. And when the balcony came into view, Marceline dove towards it and landed deftly on the railing.

She set Bubblegum down gently, and gave the princess a mocking bow. "Here you are M'lady, once more you are saved from the devious clutches of the Ice King!" The Vampire queen keeled down to eye level with Bubblegum who stood there with a smile on her face. "Seriously though Bonnie, invest in more butt-kickery and less science."

Bubblegum scribbled on the notepad quickly before holding it up for Marceline to see. _"I'm sorry, thank you for helping me though."_ A look of contemplation crossed the candy monarchs face before she wrote on the notepad once more. _"Close your eyes and I'll give you a reward!"_

"Alright alright, I'll bite," Marceline grinned and shut her eyes, still kneeling to be at eye level with Bubblegum. Then she felt a pair of warm hands cup her chin, and soft lips touch her own and she opened her eyes. The kiss only lasted a few moments before Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marceline and pulled her into a hug.

Marceline smiled like a giddy teenager and Bubblegum grinned sheepishly back at her. For all the magic in the moment though, she just couldn't resist it.

"What, no tongue?"

Bubblegum rolled her eyes dramatically and shoved Marceline off the balcony before walking into the Palace with an amused smile on her face. Marceline fell backwards and floated along in midair, back towards her home. "Love you too Bonnie," she chuckled to herself.

Perhaps she would pay Bubblegum a visit tonight after hanging out with Finn.


End file.
